


A Perfect Specimen

by KionKat



Series: Distractions: Spencer Reid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom Spencer Reid, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You and Spencer finally get some time alone, unrushed and uninterrupted.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Distractions: Spencer Reid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195052
Kudos: 17





	A Perfect Specimen

You knew what getting back to Quantico would entail. Spencer and you spent the next few days staring at each other, longingly, from that night to the jet home. It wasn't just longing. His eyes were glazed with lust, lust for you.

"I'm going to head home for the night." You announced, closing the file on your desk. Standing, you glanced at Reid. "You guys have a good weekend. Don't get into too much trouble, Morgan. " you teased with a smirk, one he returned.

"No promises baby (girl/boy). " he chuckled. "Trouble always finds me. And trouble usually takes the form of a fine lady."

Prentiss gently thwacked him in the shoulder with paperwork, trying to hide her amusement. "You are such a misogynist."

"Actually, (l/n)," Reid interjected. "Can I catch a ride with you?" He asked, slightly quiet. Morgan and Prentiss were too busy with their banter to hear, apparently.

He looked at you, his brown doe eyes begging you for something. His lips were parted slightly, biting his tongue between his teeth. As if he were showing off his maw, like a starving dog. Others might see something different, but you could practically smell the lust oozing off of him. You thought about how strong the smell of him was nestled against his cockbase... the feeling of his tongue wrapped in yours... his canines begging to tear you apart like an animal.

You could tell he wanted you. And this was his way of getting it. To get you alone, so he can devour you with sex and sadism. You felt a blush creep across your face. "Yeah, sure Spence."

The two of you slipped away, saying good night to Morgan and Prentiss,-who was still in a playful bickering match,-Hotch, who still was nose deep in case files, Rossi, JJ and Penelope.

It took Spencer the time from leaving to closing the car door to keep himself off of you. He immediately pressed his lips against yours. He was soft, gentle. Like a lover seeing his sweetheart for the first time in weeks. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around him.

"You're a little devil. " you purred as he kissed your neck affectionately. "What's next? Tying me up? Calling you daddy?"

You felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle as a shiver ran through him. "I don't know. I just...want to be with you." He nuzzled you neck. He ran a hand over your shirt, reaching up it and feeling at your (breast/chest). You let out a soft moan as he gently played with your nipple.

"Spence, we're not even out of the parking lot, what if someone sees?" You whisper shouted, but melted back into moaning as he kissed you.

"Frankly, I could care less right now." He gently grabbed your hand, guiding it to the bulge in his pants. It was begging for friction, throbbing against his jeans. "My whole body is on fire. "

"You drive, doctor. I don't care if its your place or mine." You slammed your lips against his, before switching seats.

He started the car, double checking to see if you had buckled. You watched him, face glowing in the moonlight. His eyes caught the stars just right. They looked like galaxies. You shook your head, rubbing your forehead to see if that would make the sappy feeling disappear.

Sex is simple. Feelings are complicated, You told yourself.

As he drove, he was silent. You found your eyes wandering towards his pants, a sly smile growing.

"Mmm, Spencer, those pants look really tight." You reached over slowly. He glanced down as you began to undo his pants. His eyes shot back up towards the road, trying his hardest to focus.

"This is very dangerous. Distracted driving's morality rate is-"

He shut up as you pulled out his cock, wrapping your mouth around the tip. "(Y/n)..." he huffed. You closed your eyes bobbing your head on his dick. He tasted very strongly, this time, but it only encouraged you. Your eyes rolled back as you got it to the base.

"P-please," you paused, waiting for him to finish. He reached one hand down, not taking his eyes off the road. He pressed down, forcing you further onto his cock. "Don't stop."

You felt yourself hold back gags as he gripped your hair, using your mouth like a glorified fleshlight. This only lasted about a minute before he let go, and you pulled off coughing. Tears streamed down your face, saliva dripping down the side of your mouth. He glanced over at you.

"That's...Really hot." He murmured, finally pulling into the parking lot of your building.

You wiped off your face, holding his hand as you both made your way to your apartment. It took mere seconds, not even closing the front door before he was on you. The door was carelessly kicked shut as he pinned you up against the wall.

He practically tore off your shirt, not removing his lips from yours. He pinned you to the wall by your wrists, his nails digging into them harshly. You let out a wince. He kissed your neck, pressing his hips into yours. "Lead me to the bedroom?" He asked, pressing his forehead against yours. His breath was labored, face hot against yours. You nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him to your room. You went to turn off the light, but he grabbed your hand to stop you.

"I...would like to see you." He blushed, turning away. You nodded, pressing your body against his and kissing him. "Would you mind...taking off your clothes?"

You blushed, obeying his orders. You stripped down, avoiding his eyes as he watched you got undressed. His zipper gained your attention as he pulled it down, taking off his own pants and then boxers.

You still couldn't get over seeing his body. The third time you two had had sex, but it still felt fresh and new. It still sent waves of excitement through your veins. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing your neck and shoulders. He bit over a mark he had made the other night. You gasped, nails digging into his shoulders.

He gently grabbed you, turning you around as he bent you over. You heard him pick up his belt from the ground, as you laid exposed to him. "Can I tie your wrists...?"

He was unsure of himself, but you could hear the excitement in his voice. "Yes." You whispered, placing your arms behind your back.

He pressed against you from behind, hard cock throbbing against your ass as he hurriedly tied your hands with his belt. He tugged it to be sure it was completely secure. He kissed your back, slowly making his way lower.

"Your body is a treasure. And right now it's all mine." He purred, kneeling down behind you. You gasped as you felt a tongue at your entrance, licking around it and pressing inside.

You attempted to move your arms but found they were locked in place. "Spencer..." you moaned softly. "It feels really good~"

"Mmm..." he muttered as he ate you out, tongue vibrating against you. He grabbed your ass with both hands, slapping it. You let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Oh, i felt you tighten. Did you like that?" He pulled his face away, slapping your ass again. You let out another moan. You flesh burnt where he had slapped. You nodded rapidly. "Fuck. I can't take it. Can I put my cock inside you?"

"Yes..." you moaned quietly.

"I...I want to hear you beg for it." He demanded, pressing his cockhead against your entrance teasingly. "I want you to beg for my cock."

"I want your cock, Spencer, I want it inside my (pussy/ass), please." You cried, squirming. Your insides burns for release.

That seemed to satisfy him. He pushed his cock inside of you, not waiting to press in his entire length. You let out a loud yip of pain.

"Sorry, sorry. " he panicked, not pulling out of you. "I won't move it until you say its okay."

You groaned, letting out soft moans as you adjusted to his size. He kissed your neck from behind, reaching around you to play with your (clit/cock). He nuzzled into your neck as you moaned for him.

"Daddy wants you to feel good. Okay?"

You felt your heart skip a beat, face heating up. "Mmm, is that so, daddy?"

He paused, seemingly embarrassed. "I-You don't have to-I mean-"

"Please move it now, daddy~" you moaned, pressing your hips back up against him.

He let out a pleasured groan, panting as he began to thrust in and out of you. You arched your back, not bothering to hide your cries as he railed into you.

"It feels so good, Spencer, your cock feels so good inside of me!" You cried. He let out a moan, pushing your face into the sheets.

"You feel really good wrapped around my cock," he huffed, using his other hand to grab at your ass. "You're so hot. So perfect...you fit around me perfectly..."

He let out soft moans, swearing under his breath. He slapped your thighs, letting out a satisfied groan when you yelped.

He reached down, pleasuring you while he fucked you. It didn't take long for you to come to the edge of an orgasm.

"Spencer, Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" You cried.

"Fuck, yes, me too." He panted.

The two of you came together, your orgasm sending an ocean of pleasure over you. It was only heightened as you felt his hot cum shoot into you.

He panted, pulling out and untying your hands. "That was... fantastic." He blushed.

You stood, feeling your legs shake under you. He grabbed you gently, helping you stay up. You kissed him, before climbing into bed. You watched him expectantly.

He seemed confused, but laid beside you. "Did you... want me to hold you?" He looked away. "I'm not too used to this. The last few times were rushed, I don't normally have sex-"

"Spencer, relax." You cooed. You scooted closer, nuzzling into his chest and holding him to you. His body was warm go the touch.

He cautiously wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him. You could hear his heart pound as he clung to you. As if he were worried he was in some sort of dream.

You didn't speak, closing your eyes and letting your body relax against his.

"You know, (y/n), " he said, voice soft as he spoke. "I really think its ironic that we're both extremely sexually attracted to each other, yet we managed to find ourselves in a position where it's taboo. "

"You're extremely sexually attracted to me?" You teased, smirking.

"Well, yes. You have a very nice bodily structure, an attractive face, a charming way about you, your intelligence, its all extremely attractive." He answered. You chuckled.

"I was teasing, Spence. "

"Oh." He blushed. "I was just saying that there's no reason not to be attracted to you. You're... pretty much the perfect specimen."

"Oh, so I'm a specimen now, Dr. Reid?" Your smirk widened.

"No! That's not-"

You burst out laughing, chortling. He seemed flustered, bumbling over his defense. "Spencer Reid, you're such a treasure."

He didn't respond to that, but shyly pressed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. Soon you heard a soft snore.

Lucky its the weekend, you thought as you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
